blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6
Tragic Irony is the 6th episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on May 13, 2014. Rentaro and Tina meet up once again on a sunny day, but Tina eventually receives a call from her boss, who informs her of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation and gives her the task of assassinating Kisara Tendo. Tina arrives at the company, only to be confronted by Rentaro himself. She then moves out, aiming to take Seitenshi's life once again. Enju then volunteers to go after the Initiator, unaware of her IP Rank: 97. Summary Tina sits on a bench near a river as she waits for Rentaro, whilst yawning. Rentaro finally arrives, bringing with him a for Tina to eat up. Tina warmly accepts the food, subsequently listening to Rentaro speak about her sudden desire for him to show her around. Stopping in his tracks, he notes the caffeine pills Tina drowns her bento in, leading Rentaro to question. However, Tina solely reminds him that she is nocturnal. As Tina begins to eat, Rentaro thinks back on the sniper that attacked the previous night, recalling the time he spent looking for clues on who it may be. Returning to reality, he watches as Tina drops the food before it enters her mouth. Grabbing the bento from her, he begins to feed her, to which she is grateful for. Tina asks for more, making Rentaro giggle. She quickly finishes her food and quickly has her mouth cleaned by Rentaro. Tina thanks Rentaro for the food, admitting that today has been a fun day. Rentaro however, tells her that the day prior was uneasy for him, but notes how currently he is also enjoying himself. Tina then tells Rentaro that she likes him, as he is the only one who has ever treated her nicely. Just as Rentaro is about to ask her a question, her phone rings, leading her to leave the area and enter an alley. She answers the call, the man on the other line giving her the mission of killing the president of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation, Kisara Tendo. Tina looks up as she accepts the mission firmly. Rentaro heads back to Magata High School, where two girls quickly leave the area after witnessing a heavily armed Kisara. Kisara gets behind the door, telling Rentaro that they shall break in a take Miori's head. However, Rentaro affirms that there is no need for that, only to be pulled in by Miori's hand. Once inside, the two talk about the sniper and the weapon used, but Miori was not able to find the wilder. Rentaro then tells her to do some research on Sogen. Their conversation is quick to end, with Miori sexually asking Rentaro to return her the favor by showing her his true power. Moving back, he tells her that it has nothing to do with her. Just then, an enraged Kisara enters the room, catching Miori and Rentaro off guard. Miori fixes her hakama, and leaves after she tells Kisara that Rentaro will leave her company to join hers. This enrages Kisara, who screams at her words. Rentaro quickly arrives to Sumire's laboratory, who is hysterically laughing at what happened to Rentaro in Miori's office, along with Enju. After a brief conversation about his success on defeating Kagetane and having his IP Rank reach 1,000, Sumire explains that she will now be able to reveal information about the other three Sages to Rentaro and Enju. The conversation is quick to end after she tells him that the Sages are responsible for creating Mechanical Soldiers, and that those who hold lower IP Ranks are the ones who possess Mechanical bodies. Rentaro leaves, Sumire asking Enju to stay behind. Meanwhile in the streets of the Tokyo Area, Tina speaks to her master, who reveals information about Kisara. He then proceeds to tell Tina about Enju. However, before he is about to tell her about the Promoter, she is bumped by a person behind her, losing contact with her master. Tina arrives to the Tendo Civil Security Corporation, opening the door as Kisara complains about Rentaro. Kisara looks up and sees Tina carrying a weapon, ducking behind her escritoire when she begins her assault. Kisara grabs her Snow Shadow and breaks the head of Tina's weapon, but Tina recovers and attacks Kisara, pushing her into a corner. As Kisara screams in agony and calls for Rentaro, Tina's hands shake as she is hit with realization. Just then, Rentaro enters the room and kicks Tina back. Rentaro fights her for a while, but stops when he realizes who his opponent is. Kisara is then told to cut the ground, which she does. Tina leaves the scene, as Kisara is taken to the hospital due to her diabetes. Now at the hospital, Kisara and Rentaro converse about the former's renal issues, with Kisara reminding Rentaro that noted illness is what keeps her aiming for the Tendo's annihilation. Momentarily, Kisara moves to the window after rising from the bed, closing the window and asking Rentaro to hold her hand. But as Rentaro is about to do so, Enju arrives and fondles Kisara's breasts, prompting Kisara to jump forward. The three walk outside, with Kisara telling Rentaro that she will task him with the duty of protecting the Tokyo Area. Rentaro then hurries to Seitenshi's side, accompanying her to the next meeting. In the car, Rentaro express his thoughts, telling Seitenshi that he shall protect her, although her disagrees with her method of acting. Arriving to their destination, Takuto confronts Rentaro for allowing Seitenshi into such a vehicle. However, their conversation ceases when the sniper returns, aiming for Seitenshi. Rentaro takes Seitenshi back to the car, telling to driving to move quickly. Along the way, the sniper shoots once again. In the nick of time, Rentaro tells the driver to enter a nearby garage, which he does. Getting out of the car, Enju tells Rentaro that she shall go after the sniper Initiator, which he permits. Albeit, Seitenshi steps out in the open and tells Rentaro to call Enju, as she will not be able to win against their opponent; Tina is a Mechanical Soldier and Initiator with an IP Rank of 97. Frantically, Rentaro calls Enju's phone, but is shocked upon being greeted by silence. Elsewhere, Tina takes Enju's phone and places it on her ear, unable to speak to Rentaro. Rentaro's phone falls to the ground as blood falls on top of it. Adaptation Notes Volume 2 Ch 2 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mission: Assassination of Seitenshi *Kisara Tendo & Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Snow Shadow *Minigun *.50 Caliber Browning Heavy Machine Gun Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Phone Navigation de:06 - Tragic Irony